1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope holding device that is used by an endoscope insertion part being inserted into, and an endoscope system including the endoscope holding device and an endoscope.
2. Background Art
In the related art, various kinds of low-invasive medical treatment are being considered in order to reduce the burden given to a patient in the case of a procedure. There is a procedure referred to as a “Natural Orifice Translumenal procedure” as an example of the low-invasive medical treatment, and recently, a surgical case of the Natural Orifice Translumenal procedure is increasing. In this procedure, an endoscope is inserted into a patient's body through a natural opening, such as the mouth or anus or the like of a patient. A through hole for inserting this endoscope into a body cavity is formed, for example, in the alimentary canal wall. The endoscope and a treatment tool are introduced into the body cavity through this through hole to treat living body tissue.
In the Natural Orifice Translumenal procedure, postoperative recovery of a patient is fast since a surgical tool is inserted into the body cavity from the natural opening. On the other hand, in the Natural Orifice Translumenal procedure, a treatment is performed within the body cavity by the surgical tool inserted from the natural opening. Therefore, the surgical tool is limited and it is difficult to perform tasks. Particularly when a surrounding internal organ that becomes a hindrance to a procedure needs to be moved significantly, it is difficult to secure the operative field.
In order to improve this situation, for example, a multifunctional instrument (overtube) is disclosed in FIG. 10 of Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. H10-511589. This overtube includes an elongated tubular inside member (inside tubular member), a tubular outside member (outside tubular member) that is coaxially arranged around this inside member, and an expansion member (expandable member) having two finger portions. The expansion member is a member provided so as to be expandable. The two finger portions of the expansion member are tilted outward such that the distal ends thereof are separated from each other.
An opening is formed between the two finger portions. The far end of a control tube arranged inside the inside member is connected to the opening, and both communicate with each other. The inner cavity of the control tube configured in this way becomes a work channel, so that an imaging instrument such as an endoscope can be introduced into the control tube.
A fluid flows between the inside member and the control tube. As this fluid flows into the expansion member, the expansion member expands in a two-finger type. The expansion member contracts as the fluid flows out of the expansion member.
The expansion member is stored in advance inside the outside member. When a treatment is performed within a body cavity, the outside member is moved in an axial direction with respect to the expansion member. This allows the expansion member to be taken out from the inside of the outside member. In this state, the finger portions receive a tissue or an organic structure within the body cavity by expanding the expansion member. Thereby, a working space can be secured and various kinds of treatment can be performed.